In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a eNodeB needs to determine a corresponding resource allocation scheme and transmission scheme before transmitting a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH); and a user equipment (UE) needs to determine the corresponding resource allocation scheme and transmission scheme before the UE can decode the PDSCH.
In a process of implementing the present invention, the inventors find that the prior art does not provide an effective solution to PDSCH transmission.